


shichi-go-san

by AlexSeanchai



Series: Daughter of the Sun [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Another little girl and her parents waited quietly while Grandpa took lots of pictures of Yuuki in front of the rock garden. The girl had very blue eyes and a very blue kimono and looked about as happy to be wearing it as Yuuki was. Maybe the girl wanted to be friends.





	shichi-go-san

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted probably 2014.

Yuuki squirmed. The grown-up fancy dress was tied too tight around her middle and she couldn't run or even walk very fast while wearing it. Not that she was supposed to be running, or walking fast. She was supposed to be standing still while Grandpa took her picture.

It was a very pretty kimono, Yuuki knew, purple with white cranes. But she still didn't want to be wearing it.

Another little girl and her parents waited quietly while Grandpa took lots of pictures of Yuuki in front of the rock garden. The girl had very blue eyes and a very blue kimono and looked about as happy to be wearing it as Yuuki was. Maybe the girl wanted to be friends.

"Yuuki-chan, look here!" Grandpa exclaimed, and Yuuki looked back at him and his camera, away from the girl who maybe wanted to be friends.

When Grandpa was finally happy with the number of pictures, he called Yuuki over to where he and Mom and Dad waited. The other girl and her mother went to stand in front of the rock garden in Yuuki's place, and the girl's father came up with a camera. Yuuki waved at the girl. The girl didn't seem to see.

"Here," Mom said, giving Yuuki a long thin pouch with cranes and turtles on it. "Chitose-ame. Thousand-year candy, because we hope you'll live for a thousand years!"

Yuuki tried a piece and decided she didn't like it much. She wondered if the other girl liked it, and if she could share with her. But Grandpa and Mom and Dad were taking Yuuki home, and she'd probably never see the girl again.

At home, Yuuki played with a jigsaw puzzle. One thousand pieces of a picture of cherry trees in blossom. Maybe the girl at the shrine liked puzzles.

Maybe Yuuki should stop thinking about the girl at the shrine.

The last piece of the puzzle slid into place.

Yuuki went to see what other puzzles Grandpa might have in the game shop that he wouldn't mind Yuuki playing with.

Something gleamed on a high shelf. Yuuki dragged over the stool that even Grandpa would need to get up that high—even Mom might need to get up that high—and went to have a look. She stretched. She stretched more. She stood on her tippy toes on the stool.

The gold box fell off the shelf and Yuuki almost didn't catch it.

The box had lots of funny writing on the sides that Yuuki couldn't read, and a big gold eye. More of the funny writing covered the top, once Yuuki climbed down and brushed the dust off. Inside looked like a whole bunch of puzzle pieces, for a puzzle that made a shape instead of just a flat picture.

With that much dust on the box, probably Grandpa wasn't even going to notice it was missing. Yuuki took it up to her room.

The first two pieces she took out of the box clicked right together.

Maybe the girl at the shrine would play games with her. Maybe someday _somebody_—besides Grandpa—would.


End file.
